xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Summers
For alternate reality versions of Crystal see: Crystal Summers (disambiguation). Crystal Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the X-Men Kids and she is a part of the New Charmed Ones. Crystal is a member of the Summers and Grey family. 'History' : "I choose to believe. That's what makes me the '''Phoenix'!"'' :: −'Crystal' 'Early Years' Crystalia Emilia Gabriella Vanessa Summers was born on April 15, 1990 in Paris, France, and grew up in Oxfordshire and New York. She is the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. She is of American, British, French and Japanese heritage. Crystal is the younger sister of Nate, Nathan, Rachel, Marie. She is the younger twinsister of Emma and the older twinsister of Zacha. She is the older maternal half-sister of Vanessa Shaw. 'Oxfordshire' 'Konohagakure' 'Hogwarts' In the summer of 2001, Crystal was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2001, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Crystal brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. Crystal enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subject was initially Charms, and later Transfiguration, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble was Divination. Some students, such as Terry Boot, wondered why the triplets were sorted into Gryffindor house rather than Ravenclaw, given their keen minds. Crystal admitted that the Sorting Hat did consider putting them in Ravenclaw. Being sorted into Gryffindor, Crystal would share a dormitory with her sister, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and another girl. However, she proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's Army. It is likely that the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor in the first place, because she chose to be in it, just like Harry chose to not be in Slytherin; on the train, she mentions that, "Gryffindor...sounds by far the best". First Year Crystal met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor, on the Hogwarts Express in 2001. Crystal demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. The triplets attached themselves to Harry and Ron, following them around and trying to prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, Crystal and Emma followed the boys as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, Crystal argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between the five was solidified when, on Halloween in 2001, the five were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Emma had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Zacha, Crystal, Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Emma covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could fight one, having read a great deal about them, and that the four others had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the five students were best friends. The incident with the troll was by no means their only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Crystal set Professor Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing Harry's broom. In the spring of 2002, Hagrid, a friend of Crystal's through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. The quintet helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Crystal and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. During the night, they were found, and given detention. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's Stone, which Harry, Ron, and the triplets had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Crystal that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the quintet passed Fluffy, it was Crystal who freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuring Lumos Solem. They later got themselves and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Emma used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Crystal, Zacha, Emma, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year 'Becoming a mutant' 'Becoming an X-Man' 'Reuniting with Zac' 'Engagement & Children' 'Marriage' 'Becoming a Charmed One' 'Ultimate Battle' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Crystal is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is pink, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a pink Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: '''Crystal's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *Flight:' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *Psychic Constructs:'' Crystal can form her psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. She usually creates swords out of her telekinetic energy. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Precognition:'' Crystal occasionally has precognitive dreams. Force Fields: Crystal is able to project a field of psionic force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by her ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by her ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. She can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, she could visualize and project a dome of 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (4,700 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness she can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired, up to a size of 100 feet (30 meters). Crystal is able to use the projection of her psionic force to travel through the air. By projecting a rising column beneath her feet and simultaneously causing it to expand and topple at the same time, then creating another column that catches her, shrinks, rights itself and then repeating the process, she is able to effect a zig-zag flight path. She is able to reach an average speed of about 25 miles per hour, until she becomes fatigued by the concentration, after about 4 hours. Though Crystal usually flies telekinetically; this for her is much easier. Crystal is able to control the surface of the fields’ rigidity to a certain extent. She can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient she is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to her body. She is also, through training, able to alter the shapes she creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. When she creates objects of fields that are at the limit of her ability to mentally visualize, they tend to be resilient rather than rigid, as she has grown in the use of her powers. Currently these fields can withstand impacts of Class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level: the X-Men Kids once survived passage through a black hole by using these fields. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. Due to her formidable powers being directly controlled, to a certain degree, by her every emotion - in order to use her powers without causing excessive collateral damage; she must exercise intense control over her emotions. To maintain this control, she spends much of her time in meditation and training. *''Invisibility:'' Having received training from the Invisible Woman, Crystal gained the ability to render herself and other objects invisible. By a simple act of concentration, she can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around her without distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around her body, would have the sensation of seeing through her. Crystal can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of her body in order to render other people or objects invisible. She has sufficient control over her power that she can turn parts of her body selectively invisible. She is also able to make objects that have been turned invisible by other sources visible by letting her own energy projection interfere with that other method of invisibility. Further, she can make energy that is not in the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible by a similar interaction. *''Seismic Sense:'' By sending out forcefields from her location, Crystal is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling her to perceive her surroundings as precise as normal sight. Optic Blasts:'''Crystal possesses also the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-coloured force from her eyes. Crystal's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Crystal's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of her eyes. Because her mind's psionic field envelops her body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with her body. Thus, her body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of her eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Crystal's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to her minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The maximum force of Crystal's optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that she can "punch holes through mountains", and she has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that she hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half. It has also been implied that Crystal only utilizes a fraction of the energies at her disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Crystal is controlled by another mutant to use her powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Crystal was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds, even faster than her father. When Iron-man measured Crystal's power whilst she was powering Bishop, he found the energy output was well over 3 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Crystal does not use her powers at such a level due to the preoccupation she has regarding her control (or lack thereof) of her abilities. *Spatial Awareness:' Crystal possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe her observation of objects around herself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Crystal has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause her optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to her liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Crystal has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit her intended target accurately. It is her sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows her to perform these feats as well. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Crystal may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. '''Phoenix Force Avatar:' A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Crystal's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Phoenix is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Crystal does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Crystal dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Abilities as a Ninja Crystal's most defining characteristic is her intelligence, largely due to her interest in memorizing things and her success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Crystal was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, she could easily see through most deceptions an opponent may use on her. While in the Academy, she excelled in the practice of ninjutsu and kunoichi training. Her stamina and fighting skills were above average, making her very helpful during battles. In Part II, after receiving two and a half years of training from Tsunade, Crystal's abilities have greatly increased, to the point where she was able to hold her own against powerful enemies such as ten members of the Akatsuki with ease. Crystal has been noted to have a natural affinity for ninjutsu, but also genjutsu thanks to her Sharingan. 'Ninjutsu' Elemental Techniques: '''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Crystal's disposal, she has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. The Uchiha clan called her "one of the princesses of fire". Crystal is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). She has been taught Chidori by Kakashi Hatake. '''Chakra Control: Soon after the start of her first mission, Crystal discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Crystal's fighting style in Part II, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. However, later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn’t need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: '''Crystal's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Crystal had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Crystal had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of her Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. '''Yamanaka Clan Mind Techniques: Crystal excels in the techniques of the Yamanaka clan, where she had been put as a child by the Third Hokage (the reason may have been because Crystal showed mind controlling powers when she was young). She primarily uses mind-affecting jutsu, such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a jutsu used for reconnaissance, which allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body is left vulnerable until she returns. She can even use the technique on animals, where she performed the jutsu on a hawk to act as a spy. This jutsu was originally invented as a spying technique. She can also use the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them, or immobilizing their body. She can also use the clan's telepathy to communicate with her clan members over long distances. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: 'In close combat, Crystal's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on the super strength taught to her by Tsunade. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Crystal could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Later on Crystal had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Over time and through repeated use, Crystal had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. While not her most prominent trait, she is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that her opponents find her an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Crystal is highly skilled in the art of evasion. 'Dōjutsu Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Crystal possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was 10 years old. While her ability with the Sharingan was already brilliant during Part I, Crystal is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions like her former teammate Sai). Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. Mangekyō Sharingan: When her mother Jean, the person Crystal was closest to, died, it awakened Crystal's Mangekyō Sharingan. She has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While she has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Amaterasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Crystal harnesses the jet-black flames of Amaterasu from her right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. She is also able to control the shade and direction of Amaterasu to aid her in battle for a number of versatile tactics. She harnesses the Tsukuyomi in her left eye, but she isn’t as experienced with it as her brother, Zacha (who is a master of genjutsu), while he is not as experienced with Amaterasu as Crystal (who is a master of ninjutsu). Different from the Uchiha member who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Crystal´s vision doesn´t gets damaged. This is thanks to to her X-Gene, which cancels the damage, however the doujutsu still hurts her when she uses it. 'Other Skills' Cursed Seal: '''Orochimaru, recognizing Crystal’s potential and wanting more Sharingan wielders, bestowed the Cursed Seal of Heaven on her as a “gift” in order to grant her greater strength, which she didn’t need. Initially, Crystal suppressed the seal on Betsy's advice, but, later on, some battles forced her to rely upon its power. When activated, the Cursed Seal granted her enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. Even though other persons, who possessed the seal, had their body and mind corrupted, making them vulnerable to Orochimaru’s influence, Crystal and the other X-Men never had that problem. This may due to their indomitable will and power. After her encounter with Orochimaru, Crystal trained herself until she advanced her Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover her entire body. The second level of the Cursed Seal turned Crystal's skin light gray, her eyes yellow, lengthened her hair without losing its style, light purple venom lipstick seemed to appear on her lips, and gave her worn-out wings on her back that gave her the ability to glide and momentarily hover. In this form, not only were her physical attributes increased, but her techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. A couple of months, Crystal gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. She also greatly extended the time she could stay in the Cursed Seal Level Two form, without it impairing her later on. Powers as a Charmed One '''Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Molecular Immobilization:'' Crystal inherited the power of molecular immobilization from Piper Halliwell. This primarily gives her the ability to 'freeze' objects and beings in motion by slowing down their molecular movement rate to such a point where they appear not to move. Her power is initially triggered by panic and Crystal had to make hand gestures to cause things to freeze or unfreeze. If Crystal's hands were tied, she'd be powerless. Crystal at first could only freeze everything in her immediate location (within the room she was in) and the freeze would only last for very short periods of time. She later learned to freeze and unfreeze on command, and selectively choose parts of objects to freeze or unfreeze. She could also freeze and unfreeze certain objects and subjects (like every innocent in the room). This power would keep growing stronger so that Crystal can freeze for longer, and in a larger range of area around her. *''Molecular Combustion:'' She develops the more offensive power of blowing things up; Molecular Combustion. This power works by speeding up the molecules of the desired object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as she does for freezing and thus, she was hesitant to use either power initially, not knowing whether her targets will freeze in place or explode into bits. As with freezing, Crystal learned to master this power and can attack with precision. The trigger for this power, as seen when she first acquired the ability in 2011 is anger or rage - similar to how anger was the trigger for Sharpay's power of Telekinesis. This power has become so powerful that Crystal was even able to blow up a member of The Triad with 3 blows. This power is only used by Crystal in the show and is one of the rarest and most powerful abilities, which made her the strongest Charmed One. Control:'Both powers are reliant on both her hands (to do the blasting/freezing motion) and her eyes (because she needs to see what she is actually freezing/blowing up), and quite a few powerful creatures (good and evil) are resistant or immune to her powers (For example, when she attempted to use her power on Cole Turner/Belthazor, all that she managed to do was send him flying back a few feet rather than actually destroying him). However, her first demon vanquish with this new power, Tarkin, was an extremely powerful upper-level demon with most likely a power level similar or near to Belthazor and previously could only be vanquished by a potion made from his blood or that of his comrades, so when Crystal blasted Cole, she may not have been aiming to kill him. Although Crystal usually has to use hand gestures to activate her power, on one occasion, Crystal's anger at Clarice caused her molecular combustion power to blow off the ceiling chandelier without her even aiming or looking at it. Since her powers are based off of emotions, it is believed that Crystal's combustion powers came around when she started getting more aggressive and confident. Sometime in late 2011, Crystal shows that she can deviate an attack when projectiles are thrown at her. For example, a ghost throws a knife at her which she freezes just in front of her. She then unfreezes it and instead of the knife resuming its trajectory it instead falls to the floor, as if the initial force acting upon it was nullified and the knife lost its inertia. In another versatile use of her power, Crystal found that she was able to explode incoming projectiles, such as fire and energy balls. In one case, as Crystal and Clarice were chanting, the demon Imara hurled a fireball at them and she blew it up. The resulting explosion was enough to push back the attacking demon. Crystal later developed the ability to actually deflect fireballs and energy balls back at her foes by blowing up the air in front of them. In one notable instance, Crystal, disguised as Wyatt, blasted an energy ball aimed at her, blowing up part of it and sending the rest into another demon, vanquishing him. Crystal couldn't blow up every demon, but demons that didn't blow up would occasionally be lunged backwards by her power. In 2012, her power grew and she was able to blow up a Triad member with three explosions to the chest. However, he was weakened, because one of the members had just been killed with one of their own fireballs. Before that happened, Crystal believed that the Triad would be completely immune to her molecular combustion power although she did manage to freeze two Triad members for a short time beforehand. Crystal was able to speed up molecules so fast that she could create fire. Also, when attacking a demon, an exploding flame action would occur instead of the demon or object just exploding. Crystal seems to be immune to her own power. For example, when Zankou had her powers and hit her with it, only leaving a scar. Crystal also seems to be able to blow up something and not have it affect her. A door for example, would explode, but none of the wood particles would touch Crystal. This may be subconscious defence mechanism that one of her powers is responsible for i.e. the shards fly in all direction but deviate away from her. Another ability she has shown is if she's quick enough, is the ability to interrupt demons teleporting away. She used this ability to prevent a Possessor Demon named Rothul from shimmering away, although she didn't vanquish him and let Billie do it. In Forever Charmed, after she blows up Present Dumain, Past Dumain tries to shimmer away, but Crystal catches him in mid-shimmer and blows him up, vanquishing him. 'Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Crystal Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Crystal possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Not only has Crystal proven herself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, she has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. Her intelligence rivals that of Reed Richards and Tony Stark. Psychic Link: Crystal has maintained a psychic link to Zac for a number of years. Thanks to this, they both have been able to always sense each others' presence and whereabouts, and (unknowingly) communicate with each other telepathically. Expert Pilot: Crystal is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Crystal has spent most of her life as a ninja, a team leader of her team (Team Anko) and being the daughter of Cyclops and the granddaughter of Corsair she has developed exceptional leadership skills. At times, even her older brother, Nate, who is the brilliant leader of the X-Men Kids, has asked Crystal for advice. Master Martial Artist: Crystal has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Crystal holds black belts in judo and aikido. Her level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with her eyes closed, and she has in the past held her own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and her master, Elektra. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Crystal is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Crystal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability:'''Crystal has been referred to as the "voice of her generation" and a blue eyed soul singer. Crystal also topped COVE's list of the 100 Best Pop Vocalists with a score of 50/50 and came fifth in MTV's 22 Greatest Voices in Music. In an interview, Dion described Crystal as "probably the best vocalist in the world." Rolling Stone ranked Crystal at 59 on their list of the 100 Greatest Singers of All Time, the youngest singer on the list. Describing Crystal's voice, singing teachers Phyllis Fulford and Michael Mailler said, "The low register is light and tired, the belting register is ample and full, and head voice as well as whistle register are light, pure and bright. Her vocal range extends from G below middle C to C♯ one octave above soprano high C (C3 - C♯7). She can belt to F one octave and a third above middle C (F5). She possesses a good-sized technical arsenal. Her trill is solid; she has a big mastery of melisma, and can sustain very long notes." Los Angeles Times writer Margaret Wappler adds Crystal can deliver "a well-executed legato." Since her debut in 2006 Crystal has been compared to the likes of Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. David Browne of The New York Times writes, "Crystal has been one of the foremost practitioners of the overpowering, Category 5 vocal style known as melisma. Ms. Carey, Ms. Houston, Ms. Aguilera and Ms. Summers, to name its four main champions, are most associated with the period from the late ’80s through the late ’00s." A review in the Los Angeles Times compared Crystal’s vocal stylings to Barbra Streisand, Gladys Knight, and Aretha Franklin adding, " Crystal's Streisand-esque tendencies are a good thing; they're helping her figure out how to become the "great singer" she's been dubbed since she released her first single, the wise-beyond-its-years "Say OK", at 16." "She had a hard time accepting that as the final track. It's a perfect vocal – it's very raw. She knows her voice really well, and she knows what's going on. She can hear things that nobody else would catch." '''Master Astral Combatant: Crystal is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Crystal is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Former' Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma at a young age, Crystal was unable to control her optic blasts. In connection, her eyes had become more reliant on the ruby quartz she uses rather than affecting change to the injury. It is unknown why her powers had become uncontrollable. Mister Sinister has also claimed that her eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making it hard for Crystal to control the blasts on her own. After overcoming the trauma by meeting her soulmate, Zac, she was able to control her blasts and open her eyes once again. However, at times she gradually begins losing control of the blasts and has to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. 'Appearance' Crystal Summers Wikia.jpg Crystal7.jpg Crystal4.jpg Crystal Summers.jpg Crystal8.jpg Crystal2.jpg Crystal3.jpg Crystal.jpg Crystal9.jpg Crystal19.jpg Crystal22.jpg Crystal23.JPG Crystal is a very beautiful young woman, noting that many other have shown to be attracted to her. She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long light brown hair. She is quite tall, very slender, and she has tan skin. She has a small scar on her right eyebrow. *'Hair:' Crystal has long light brown hair. She normally keeps her hair straight, but likes to put it into a ponytail when thinking/planning or exercising. She always has a braid in the back of her hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' She always wear a necklace with a Phoenix symbol on the front and the words "Eternal Light" on the back (which she was given by Zac). She has three earrings in her left ear (an industrial piercing and two lobe piercings) and four in her right (two helix piercings and two lobe piercings). She also has a pierced navel, and alternates the jewel between the classic, the Crest of Light and a Phoenix. *'Make-up:' Crystal wears little to no make-up. She normally wears some mascara, and maybe some light coloured lipstick, but she mostly keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. *'Tattoos:' Crystal has three known tattoos; the Crest of Light on her lower back, the words "Any dream worth having is a dream worth fighting for" on her left ribcage, and a Phoenix symbol on her right wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Ruby-Quartz Visor: '''The previous mask Crystal wore to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor there is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. Her present mask has been upgraded. It now contains a heat and energy detector, and a distance calculator. It can also be controlled psionically. '''Digivice: Crystal carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Crystal carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around her neck. This allows her Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Time-Turner: In 2003, just before her third year at Hogwarts, Crystal obtained a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic in order to facilitate her attending more classes. She also used it, at the end of the school year, to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak, along with Emma, Zacha and Harry Potter. She has not been seen using it since then. Weapons Sais: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Crystal purchased a 10¾" (wood) wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2001. She used it until the spring of 2008, when she, her siblings, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were captured by Snatchers, who confiscated their wands. She subsequently used Narcissa Malfoy's wand, until she took back her wand right before the Battle of Hogwarts. Zanpakutō: Fenikkusu Kasai ("Phoenix Fire") is Crystal's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of four-pointed silver-colored star, almost similar to the Crest of Light. It has a silver guard, with bright red hilt-wrapping and a red sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Fire-type. *'Shikai:' Fenikkusu Kasai's release command is "Sing" ("Utau"). In its Shikai form, Fenikkusu Kasai transforms in a katana-sized sai. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Fenikkusu Kasai allows Crystal to control fire, light and heat. *'Bankai:' Tensai Fenikkusu Kasai ("Ceslestial Phoenix Fire"). Lightsaber: Bow: 'Links' *Crystal Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Crystal Summers *Crystal Summers/Relationships *Crystal Summers/Gallery Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:French Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Digi-Tamer Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Shinigamis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms on Energy Projection Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Wizards Category:Elementalists Category:Light Release users Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Precogs Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Team Anko Members Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity